The Shy Girl in a New Place
by Bonesfanfics
Summary: 16-year-old Temperance Brennan is on her way to her new home. Will she like highschool? What crowd will she be in? What kind of friends will she have? Will there be romance with a boy she meets on the first day of school? Or will she fall for another?
1. Carmel

**A/N This is my first fanfic I wrote for 'Bones'! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it`s short today!**

16 year old Temperance Brennan watched as Indiana zoomed past her. She would be arriving in Carmel shortly. Just the thought of her past homes made her shudder. Her and her social worker sat in silence until Elaine, her social worker, slammed on the brakes and muttered something under her breath. Temperance wondered what her new parents would be like. _'Are they nice? Are there other kids?' _A million questions aminute zoomed around her head.

"Where is the damn place!?" Elaine said none too quietly. They have turned around at least four times.

After another painstaking hour the car came to its last halt. "It's beautiful!" Temperance thought aloud. "So you like it? Just so you know there are other foster kids…." Her voice trailed off. She knew Temperance hated that word.

"What?" Temperance said snapping out of her reverie.

"There`s other kids here. I think one`s your age, and the other two are younger."

"That's good I guess."

Temperance had grown close to Elaine; she was the only true friend she had. After being taken out of twelve different homes for numerous abuses, Elaine was the only person Temperance could trust.

Temperance finally opened the door and retrieved her belongings, which was only a trash bag. It wasn`t even half way full; it only held a couple of articles of clothing.

**A/N Did you guys like it? Why don't you leave me a review? Thanks for reading! Once I get some views and some reviews I will post a longer chapter!**


	2. Home Sweet Home?

**A/N: It`s another short one sorry! It`s late where I live and I don't want to be up all night writing fanfics (that's when my muse loves to give me extra creativity for no know reason)! **

Temperance slowly walking behind Elaine, keeping her eyes fixed and her converses. '_The last thing my mother gave me. How could they just leave and not come back?!' _She immediately felt a pang of guilt as she remembered Christmas morning.

"_Tempe wake up! Santa came!" Russ yelled excitedly._

_She knew he knew she knew* Santa wasn't real. _

'_Wait! Mom and dad must be home!' _

"_Move Russ! I have to go see mom!"_

_Russ tried to stop her. _

"_Tempe wait! They`re-"_

_He was too late. She was already sitting in the living room, tears streaming down her face. _

"_Look Temp-" He was cut off by Temperance yelling at him._

"_How could you do this?! I thought mom and dad were back!" She immediately started sobbing again._

"_Look Tempe I just wanted you to have a nice Christmas."_

"_Got to hell."*_

Elaine knocking broke her straight out of her reverie. Temperance was going to start crying the minute she was alone. She already knew that. The door swung open and a young teenager popped her bubblegum loudly before shutting the door once more to go get her mother. Once the door reopened an older woman (maybe 30-35) greeted them. Temperance studied her. Blonde, blues eyes, and curvy figure. She was quite attractive.**

"You must be Elaine!" The woman beamed while shaking Elaine`s hand.

"I`m April! It`s nice to meet you! Where`s Temperance?"

Temperance was hidden by Elaine. She emerged from behind her and gave a weak smile.

"Hi Temperance; I`m April if you hadn't heard!" April said while shaking her hand.

"Hi." Temperance replied barely audible.

"Come in, come in; I`d like you to meet the rest of the family!"

Once inside Temperance and Elaine slid off their shoes and followed April. Two little kids were busy bickering. The teenager who answered the door was still popping her gum loudly.

"Kids, stop it!"

A man, whom Temperance assumed was their father, was busy trying to get the kids settled.

"Kids sit down please!"

As soon as April said that they sat down. Temperance assumed they just liked to mess around with their father.

***I know this isn't feasible for Brennan to say but she`s an emotional teenager who just lost her parents. She was only fourteen. Think how you would feel.**

**** I always think of Brennan as a person who doesn't judge but still categorizes people based on how they look. I`m not saying she a preppy bitch who does that but I can see her doing that. Picture April as Anna Faris in 'The Hot Chick' just a little older.**

**A/N: Like I said it`s short! The chapter lengths will grow along with the story. Please don't be mad at me for the length! I have a lot going on in my life! Please leave me a review. **


End file.
